Is it okay?
by mariannesinger16
Summary: Zero finds out that he's bisexual, and wonders if it's okay to love someone the same gender as you. And who better to ask than the very man he has a crush on? (Oneshot)


I couldn't believe it...

A few months ago, I felt something weird going on inside of me. I, for some reason, couldn't take my eyes off of a _man_. I knew I wasn't gay, I had a girlfriend once. Yet, I still had the urge in my gut to have sex with one of my co-workers, who was a _man_.

I knew I must have been bisexual, and that caused a light panic in my code.

Keeping up the calm and confident up facade I always had, I walked around the Maverick Hunter HQ one evening wondering if I had something wrong with me, or if being bisexual was alright. Unable to find any answers within my mind, I decided to ask someone about this.

I crossed the Navigators off of my list. Alia would obviously be grossed out, and tell me to just confront my crush and hope for the best. Layer would have a heart attack if she found out I had an attraction to men. And Pallet would be even more grossed out than Alia and take me to the lab to fix me and make me straight without giving me any answers.

Despite him being our new commander, I didn't know Signas too well. Especially not well enough to discuss matters quite like this, so he was out as well.

I didn't even consider asking our newest Hunter Axl. Now that I take time to think about it, he probably wouldn't know what to say and tell me to ask someone else about it.

The only person I could talk to about this just so happened to be the man I had a crush on. I moaned and wondered how I was going to ask him about it without telling him that I liked him.

Taking a deep breath, I approached him that evening.

"Hey, X?" I said. "Can I talk to you? In private, please."

"Sure." We moved into a vacant room and let the doors slide close behind us. "What is it?"

I looked down at the ground as my face flushed and rubbed my fingers together.

"I need your advice about something."

"Yes?"

"Um..." I lowered my head further to try to hide my reddened face. "I-is it okay to be bisexual...?"

"Huh!?" X's mouth dropped open. "That... was not what I expected to hear..."

"Lately I've been having a sexual attraction to another male," I said while rubbing my temples. "I don't know if this is okay or not, and you were the first person who came to my mind to get advice from."

X didn't answer. I looked up and saw him looking at the ceiling, tapping his fingers against his folded arms in thought.

"Hmm... Well..." He looked back at me with a smile. "I'm not bisexual myself, but I've got nothing against those who are. Just so long as they're not Mavericks, they can love whoever they please. So I'd say it's alright to be bisexual."

"You don't find it gross?"

"I personally do, but I can bet you don't," he said, still smiling. "You're my best friend, I'm not against you."

The words 'I'm not bisexual myself,' and 'best friend' ran me over like a train. Doing my best to cover up my disappointment, I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Just out of curiosity, who's your crush?"

"Uh..." I looked away, trying to hide my blush. "I'd prefer not to share this with anyone for the time being, because the man I like may or may not be homosexual himself."

"Oh, alright. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine," the blue bomber said as he walked in front of me, still smiling gently. "You're nice, confident, and strong. If I were gay, I'd probably date you."

My face turned completely red at his last statement.

"Th-thanks..."

X chuckled.

"All I can say is, be yourself, love him for him, and if it's meant to be he'll do the same for you. I've gotta go now, we need to be on our guard at all times."

"... Hey," I said, "when do you plan to ever fall in love?"

"I don't have time for love." His tone had changed from gentle and supportive to serious and cold. "Right now, I'm busy trying to put an end to this pointless war and protect Reploids from Mavericks. Nothing else matters more than making sure justice is served."

And with that, he left.

I put my hand on my chest and leaned on the wall, my face still pink.

 _He's so cool!_ I slapped myself. _You moron! Don't go swooning over him!_

I looked out the doorway he was just in and sighed, disappointed that he would never share my feelings for him. Even if he was homosexual, he could never love me as long as this war will continue.

"... Well, that's alright then," I said with a smile.

He doesn't have a sexual attraction towards me, but he does indeed care for me, and I deeply care for him as well. So, there's really nothing for me to do, but to keep loving him in secret.

I really do love him... which is why I'm giving him the choice to love me or not. And he chooses not to.

 **A/N: This is my first ever fanfic writing for gays, and I'm sorry if I did it wrong. I tried to keep them in character, and X would be supportive of his best buddy no matter what, and I can definitely imagine Zero wondering if having both an attraction to men and women would be okay. If you've read my profile, you'll know I prefer XAlia and ZeLay, but I do like this pairing as well. Please review, and hopefully I didn't screw up writing for gays =D**


End file.
